


Kravitz's Guide to Babysitting

by BeautyInTheLibrary



Series: Single Dad Taako [1]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby sitting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Other, everything is similiar but a little different, family buildng, single dad taako au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInTheLibrary/pseuds/BeautyInTheLibrary
Summary: Taako had entrusted a very important task for Kravitz, one other's might take for granted or think it was no big deal. But Kravitz knew Taako better than that, this mean a great deal to the elf and he wasn't going to mess it up.Only...Kravitz didn't know much about human children? Or how to socially interact with them? But, how hard could it be? Kids liked nests right?





	Kravitz's Guide to Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of the Single Dad Taako universe I have been writing, it was based on a prompt I received on my tumblr, @here-there-be-nerds, that is a bit further in the story than it currently is, but I decided to put it off by itself anyway. 
> 
> Please enjoy these cute boys!

“Ah…sir, this is….this is not how you babysit.” Angus said as he nervously fidgeted coming upon the living room where he had left Kravitz in for a minute while he tried to get a hold of Taako to no avail. 

He was ten years old now, he didn’t need to be taken care of when Taako was out on one of his quests but elf still hasn’t stopped referring to him as an infant. Angus supposed to the elf, possibly hundreds of years older than him, the boy might seem like that. But he was smart as a whip and had been taking care of himself long before Taako found him.

Also….

Kravitz didn’t seem to have a grasp on how to deal with a human child? This was an early theory of course, but uh…?

“What do you mean?” Kravitz asked innocently as he glanced between Angus and the large nest he had conjured in the middle of the living that could easily fit fully grown human adult.

“I’m not…you know I’m not a bird right? I’m a little boy.” Angus said as he cringed thinking he might be being rude.

“I’m aware of that, Angus.” Kravitz chuckled light heartedly. “Come now.” He said as he lifted the small boy and placed him into the nest.

Angus started to protest but just swallowed it. The nest wasn’t too bad; the inside was lined in a soft kind of grass. It looked like grass, but the texture was more like silky yarn and it was quite comfortable if he was being honest.

“Um…thank you…I guess.” Angus mumbled as he sat himself down against the side of the inside and secretly prayed that Kravitz wouldn’t try to feed him worms or something.

“You’re welcome!” Kravitz beamed.

This was going great, the reaper thought to himself; and he had been worried when Taako asked him to watch the boy alone. The call had him concerned but he was touched that Taako trusted him with task. Kravitz knew that the elf was very protective of the boy despite his aloof attitude.

“Hey, hey babe, answer your fucking rock. Shit!” A clatter and thump followed as Kravitz answered his Stone Far Speech.

“Taako?” Kravitz asked, trying to push aside the building dread, Taako sounded like he was in the middle of battle.

“Finally! Babe, could you do cha'boy like a huge favor?” Taako asked rushed. 

“Of course…Taako are you alright?” Kravitz asked.

“Just fightin some clowns on this missh, no worries.” Taako explained, the sounds of clattering weapons and magic spells firing off in the background. “It’s why I’m calling.”

Kravitz rose from his desk, having been in the middle of squaring away his paper work from his latest bounty.

“Do you need my assistance?” Kravitz asked, already summoning his scythe.

“Nah, we got this, just lasting longer than I thought and I- Hey! Abraca-fuck off I’m talking to my boyfriend!” Taako shouted off to whatever foe he and the tres horny boys were facing off with, blasting out a round of magic missiles. 

“Anyway could you possibly check in on Angus? Like maybe watch him a bit? I said I’d be home by like now and this ain’t gonna be over anytime soon.”

Kravitz leaned against his desk and let the scythe in his hand disappear back into the ether. He wasn’t sure what startled him more, Taako asking or the prospect of taking care of a human child. His social skills were outdated at worse and rusty at best. He couldn’t even remember the last time he spoke at length with a child, not since he had died that was for certain. But Angus meant a great deal to Taako and Taako meant a great deal to Kravitz.

“Homie, you still there?” Taako asked, a crunching noise and the elf muttering ‘fuck’ had the reaper starting to worry. “I’m fine, babe, you there?”

“I…I am.” Kravitz said. “Of course I can watch Angus.”

“Baller!” Taako cheered. “Let him know what’s up if ya can, kinda busy, gotta go!” And the line went dead.

Which brought Kravitz to this, he was doing his best and just hoped it kept going this well. He would enjoy if he and Angus could get along and it was a wonderful opportunity to bond with the boy. Though the young detective looked a little perplexed at the moment.

Angus looked around unsure what was exactly supposed to be going on here, he didn’t understand why Kravitz had put him in here. He didn’t dislike it, but what now? He looked at the reaper confused, more so when Kravitz joined him in the nest. Oh please no worms.

Kravitz sat next to the boy and conjured a set of files from the Astral Plane and opened them to his current case he was still preparing for and showed them to Angus.

“I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind going over this with me? It’s been tricky tracking this cult down and I thought with your expertise, we could crack it together.” Kravitz said. 

Angus was stunned. A lot of the adults around him his whole life had dismissed him as a detective because of his age. Taako sometimes still treated him like he was too young to do things. So it was refreshing and exhilarating to be trusted with something so vital to Kravitz, it was his duty as the emissary of the Goddess of Death.

“I…yes!” Angus said excitedly, taking the offered files and devouring the information with vigor.

They spent hours discussing the patterns and motives that would drive them to better understand the thoughts of those Kravitz hunted. With Angus’ insight, they came up with several theories and plans that the reaper could carry out the next time he went on the search.

By the time Taako walked through the door it was well into the wee hours and he was Exhausted™. He just wanted to rest and maybe catch a shower, too sleepy to draw a bath but wanting to be clean. He dropped his bag by the door, he threw his hat and cloak on the rack and stopped in his tracks when he ventured into the living room.

There….was a fucking big ass bird’s nest just…sitting in the middle of his living room. Taako found, with closer inspection, two figures inside the nest. Kravitz was relaxed against the side with Angus curled up against his side, the boy’s glasses pushed up his face as he was pressed into Kravitz’s chest. 

At first Taako thought they were both asleep, his heart swelling at the sight, but as he approached Kravitz cracked open an eye. He smiled serenely and carefully held a finger to his lips, indicating Angus was in fact fast asleep.

“Wha…” Taako breathed, he had a million questions. He held up his hands as if to tell the reaper to wait right there as if he was going anywhere any time soon.

Taako rushed down the hall to his room, burning through the lasts of his spell slots to change his clothes and clean himself of all the dirt and grime. He gathered a few pillows and blankets and dragged it all back to the nest, slipping carefully inside.

Taako gently draped the blanket over the three of them and tucked it around Angus. He slipped off the boy’s glasses from his face and set them somewhere safe before he settled into Kravitz’s other side. Taako situated the pillows to use later and grinned at the reaper.

“Had a good night I see?” Taako whispered.

“It was quite enjoyable.” Kravitz agreed. “How was yours? Are you-”

“I’m fine.” Taako insisted. “Just tired, kemosabe. Not a problem for ol'Taako, ‘nother day at the office.” He yawned.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Kravitz said, pulling the elf close and kissing his temple.

“Ya big worry wart.” Taako teased as he rested his cheek on Kravitz’s shoulder, watching Angus breathe for a minute before just breaking out into the biggest grin, he couldn’t keep it in. And he was okay with that.

“I love you.” Taako whispered even softer.

“I love you too, darling.” Kravitz said and Taako could hear the reaper’s heart beating louder.

This was more than Taako could have ever asked for and he thanked Istus for deciding to be so kind.


End file.
